Une opération pas comme les autres
by Domi2a
Summary: OS Le mot du mois d'octobre 2010 : 16 août 1967, 8:00 pm , Lenox Hill Hospital, New York. Carlisle ne le sais pas encore, mais sa vie est sur le point de changer ...


Le mot du mois

Octobre 2010 – Opération

Une opération pas comme les autres

Domi2a

Carlisle & Esmée

Rated T – Amour, Romance

_16 août 1967, 8:00 pm , Lenox Hill Hospital, New York. _

C'était un jour comme les autres pour les chirurgiens urgentistes de Lenox Hill. Dans la salle de repos, au frais de la chaleur de l'été, tous attendaient patiemment d'être appelés.

Il était 20 heures tapantes quand Carlisle Cullen, nouvelle recrue des lieux, avançait tranquillement pour rejoindre ses collègues et prendre ses fonctions.

Il rentrait dans la salle, saluait ses collègues puis partit se changer pour être prêt à réagir rapidement. À cet instant précis, Carlisle ne le sait pas encore, mais sa vie est sur le point de changer …

**Alors Carlisle, comment s'est passé ton ****week-end ?**

Le jeune homme refermait son casier et allait s'assoir avec ses collègues.

**Comme tout mes ****week-end Tim, je suis rester chez moi, la routine.**

**T'es pas marrant Cullen ! Toutes les gonzesses de ****Manhattan te courent après et toi tu trouves le moyen de rester enfermé chez toi. C'est que le temps passe mon gars, bientôt tu perdra ton sex-appeal ! **

**Je plais peut être à toutes les femmes, mais aucune ne me plait alors … **

**Alors j'aimerais pas être à ta place mon pauvre gars !**

**Mais je m'en sors très bien regarde. Et puis moi les femmes juste pour une soir ça me convient pas.**

**Alors quoi, monsieur cherche le grand amour ? **

**Et bien oui voilà ! **

**Il faut vivre avec ton temps mec ! Finit le temps ou on se mariait pour faire l'amour. C'est du passé tout ça. Aujourd'hui c'est la liberté sexuelle, les femmes aiment ça et le disent !**

**Oui bon merci mais j'ai pas besoin de détail...**

**Rougit ****pas Cullen, Tim a raison. Tu attends trop l'amour. Suit moi je te fuirais, fuis moi je te suivrais … tu sais ce dicton à la con ? **

**Mes amis je ne sais pas où est passé votre romantisme.**

**Mais au chiotte le romantisme, c'est nos pères qui faisaient ça !**

**Alors quoi ? Vous ne courtisez ****plus une femme avant de … enfin vous comprenez ce que je veux dire …**

**T'as loupé un épisode … les femmes ne veulent plus qu'on les courtisent. Regarde Bardot, tu crois qu'en se trémoussant sur sa Harley Davidson elle a envie qu'on lui fasse du charme.**

**Tim marque encore un point. Les femmes portent du cuirs, fument des joins et boivent des bières.**

**Vous semblez oublier un détail et pas des moindres, mais je suis fils de ...-**

Carlisle fut coupé dans sa réplique quand au micro on annonçait qu'une jeune femme, âge de 29 ans arrivait dans cinq minutes.

En deux temps trois mouvements, plusieurs médecins étaient placés prêt à accueillir la victime, pendant que les assistants préparaient une salle d'opération.

Quelques minutes suffirent à ce que les gyrophares des pompiers entrent dans le champs de vision de Carlisle. Il se murmure que la jeune femme a fait une chute de trois étages, surement un suicide.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que déjà, elle fait son apparition.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Carlisle constate les dégâts. Son visage est tuméfié, et plein de sang, ses vêtements, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en reste, en sont aussi couvert.

Le médecin qui l'a prit en charge dans le camion annonce que son bassin est fracturé, et qu'elle a une hémorragie extériorisé au niveau de l'utérus.

Sans plus attendre on la dirige vers le bloc. Les premiers soins qui lui ont été prodigués lui ont offert quelques minutes de survie supplémentaires, mais la jeune femme qui répond au nom de Esmée Masen, n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire. Il faut agir vite, pas question de trainer.

Pour Carlisle, voir un patient entre la vie et la mort, malgré que ce soit son quotidien désormais, lui était encore très difficile.

Mais en général, il arrivait à faire abstraction de ses sentiments et transformait sa peine en action. Car pour lui, comme pour tous les médecins, la chose la plus importante était que la personne s'en sorte.

Seulement, aujourd'hui pour Carlisle les choses étaient bien différentes. Il ne voyait pas sur la table d'opération qu'une simple femme, mais beaucoup plus.

Il ne savait quel mot mettre sur ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, mais c'était fort. Très fort.

Une force au fond de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer éprouver un jour naissait dans ses entrailles. Il fallait qu'il sauve cette femme.

Il prit alors le contrôle des opérations. Chaque ordre qu'il donnait était clair et précis. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient dirigés fermement, sans trembler.

Dans son regard il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute. D'un point de vue extérieur il faisait preuve d'une maitrise épatante.

Mais à l'intérieur il ne sentait plus rien. Il s'obligeait à ne plus rien sentir pour ne pas craquer. Il savait très bien que s'il ne se retenait pas il cèderait au stress et à la panique.

Et c'était la première fois qu'il avait peur. Cette femme il ne la connaissait pas, les seuls propos qu'il avait entendu de sa part étaient des espèces de gémissement, car à son arrivé Esmée était à la limite de l'inconscience. Mais dans ses yeux entrouverts Carlisle avait aperçue, au delà de la douleur physique et morale, une lueur.

Cette petite lueur qui l'espace d'un cours instant l'avait captivé et rendu dans l'état actuel. Cette petite lueur qui faisait qu'en ce moment son cœur battait à la chamade et sa transpiration coulait le long de ses tempes. Il devait la sauver, c'était son seul mot d'ordre.

Plus d'une demi heure après l'admission d'Esmée aux urgences, les choses en salle d'opération n'étaient pas forcément plus avancées, et son état restait stationnaire.

Les médecins avaient découvert que les saignements au niveau de son utérus, était tous du au décollement du placenta, elle était enceinte mais l'enfant n'avait pas survécut.

Ce fut le choc autour de la table d'opération.

Mais le temps n'était pas à l'apitoiement, un décès était déjà suffisant, il fallait se concentrer sur la mère.

Chacun reprit son poste, ayant pour simple but de sauver la femme. Carlisle ne lâchait pas. Il menait son combat contre la mort sans une seule fois trembler dans aucun de ses gestes. C'était plus fort que lui. En temps normal perdre un patient ne lui était pas supportable, mais cette fois c'était différent.

Mais pour l'instant il se foutait de savoir comment ou pourquoi il ressentait tout ça. Plus tard, il y repensera, plus tard.

Plus de deux heures plus tard, les médecins sortaient enfin du bloc opératoire. Lessivés, mais contents, Esmée était désormais hors de tout danger et Carlisle pouvait enfin souffler.

**Bah dis-donc mec, t'as assuré !**

**On t'avait jamais vue aussi impliqué, t'étais impressionnant.**

**Merci.**

Sans un mot de plus Carlisle se retirait. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose en ce moment même, être seul et comprendre ce qu'il lui avait prit.

Des suicides et des fausses couches il en avait déjà traités, mais pour la première fois il avait été vraiment touché.

Pourquoi cette femme ? Que pouvait elle avoir de plus que les autres pour qu'il ressente … cette chose ? Et cette lueur dans ses yeux … c'était comme si à travers ce regard il avait sentit toute sa douleur et sa peine …

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions que déjà un autre patient arrivait.

Cette nuit là fut la plus longue des nuits qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécu. Les médecins étaient en permanence appelés jusqu'au petit matin.

Mais jamais il ne réussit à retrouver l'adrénaline que lui avait provoqué Esmée. Car si en tant que médecin il était touché par toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait, cette jeune femme l'avait touché en tant qu'homme.

Le lendemain matin, quand la relève de la journée arrivait, tous étaient fatigués et n'avaient qu'une hâte, rentrer chez eux.

Tous sauf Carlisle. Bien sur que lui aussi était épuisé, mais il ne voulait pas quitter l'hôpital, du moins pas tant qu'il n'ai vu Esmée.

C'est d'un pas rapide qu'il se dirigeait vers l'accueil.

**Docteur Cullen vous êtes encore là ?**

**Euh oui, pourriez vous me donner le dossier de Masen ****s'il vous plait**

Sans dire un mot, mais pour le moins surprise, la secrétaire fouillait dans ses tiroirs et tendait le dossier à Carlisle. Il parcouru quelques lignes qui lui apprirent qu'elle avait été transmise en soins intensifs. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'oeil du médecin était l'absence de contact de la famille.

**Pas de nouvelle de la famille ?**

**Non aucune. Rien ne nous a été donné pour qu'on les joignent et personne ne nous a contacté. **

**Bien. Si quelqu'un se manifestait dans la journée j'aimerais être tenu au courant.**

**Euh... vous la connaissez ? **

**Non.**

Sans un regard de plus vers la secrétaire il lui tendait le dossier puis reprit son chemin cette fois-ci en contre sens vers les soins intensifs rejoindre Esmée.

Cette femme l'avait troublé et il voulait comprendre pourquoi. Le seul moyen de le savoir était de retourner la voir.

Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita. La moindre des politesses était de frapper, mais d'un autre côté peut être qu'elle dormait et qu'il la réveillerait.

Une question en entrainant une autre, et si tout simplement elle ne désirait voir personne ?

Après tout elle venait de tenter de se suicider, et Carlisle de la sauver … Peut être qu'elle le haïssait.

Peut être aussi qu'elle se sentais seule. Personne n'avait tenté de la joindre, elle pourrait tout autant ne pas avoir de famille et avoir envie d'un ami.

**Bon sang que t'as l'air bien idiot mon pauvre !**

Carlisle s'injuriait seul d'être aussi peu sûr de lui en ce moment, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et entrouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible.

Il passa sa tête dans le petit espace qu'il s'était créé, et ce qu'il y vit lui fit mal.

Esmée était allongée dans son lit, avec une fracture du bassin de toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts observant par la fenêtre le jour se lever.

**Point de vue de Esmée.**

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois de suite. La lumière environnante m'éblouissait.

Une personne fut à mes cotés en peu de temps. Elle parlait mais je comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait. La seule chose que je pouvais comprendre était la douleur que je ressentais dans tout mon corps. Je souffrais le martyre. Et c'était là une bien courte idée de la réalité.

Mais la douleur physique n'était pas grand chose comparée à la douleur morale, et tous mes espoirs de meilleurs s'était envolés à l'instant même ou j'avais ouvert les yeux dans cet hôpital. _Et oui, même ta mort tu n'es pas capable de la réussir. _Qu'étais-je capable de faire de toute façon. C'était là mon seul espoir et j'aurai du me douter que jamais ça ne fonctionnerait.

Des centaines de personnes se suicident à travers le monde, toutes y arrivent, mais pas moi …

A croire que la mort ne voulait pas de moi, et pourtant moi je ne désirais pas de la vie.

Mais peut être qu'elles s'étaient mises d'accord sur un point, peut être que la seule chose qu'elles voulaient était de me voir souffrir.

Je sens que l'on déplace le lit sur lequel je me trouve. Ça me fait mal mais je ne dis rien. Je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive. Je mérite toutes les souffrances possibles et imaginables que l'on pourrait m'infliger.

J'ai fauté, et ce à deux reprises.

La première en agissant de manière puérile, la seconde en ayant fait un acte immoral.

Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Mon père me dirait que c'est comme quand on met la main sur le feu, on sait à l'avance que ça fera mal.

Mon père … il doit être tellement déçu de ce que je suis devenue. Lui qui a toujours tout fait pour que je sois une jeune fille bonne à marier et respectable. Il rêvait de me porter à l'église dans une belle et longue robe blanche pour donner ma main à l'homme que j'aurai aimé.

Ces rêves là moi aussi je les faisaient. Ça aurait été la plus belle chose qui puisse un jour m'arriver.

Mais hélas comme tout rêve de petite fille, il ne se réalisent pas souvent et je suis bien loin de tout ça aujourd'hui allongée dans ce lit.

Je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas où j'en suis …

Quelque frappe à ma porte. Mais je n'ai même pas la force de tourner la tête. Je n'en avais pas envie non plus. Qui, à part un médecin, pouvait rentrer dans cette chambre ? Lui ? _Oh non …_

Du coin de l'œil je distingue qu'effectivement il s'agit d'un médecin. Il tient un espèce de carnet à la main et baragouine des choses que j'entends mais que je ne veux pas comprendre.

Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire de toute façon ?

Voyant que je ne suis toujours pas décidée à tourner mon regard dans sa direction, il ressort finalement de la pièce en accrochant quelque chose au pied de mon lit.

Encore une fois la secousse fait vibrer mon corps et accentue la douleur, et encore une fois je ne dis rien.

Je fixe mon regard à travers la fenêtre pour y apercevoir les lumières de la ville. Le soleil commence à faire son ascension dans le ciel. Lui comme les gens de cette ville continue son chemin. Et moi aussi … par la force des choses.

J'imaginais facilement ce que pouvait être entrain de faire les autres dans le monde, et ce que moi je ferai si je n'étais pas ici.

Nous étions, si mes souvenirs sont bons, dimanche 16 août 1970. Comme à chaque dimanche je me levais aux alentours de 7 heures, heure que nous ne devrions pas tarder à atteindre, puis me préparais en vue d'aller à l'Eglise … seule … enfin avec mon chat.

Mon petit chat que j'avais remit à une petite voisine qui m'avait promit de bien s'en occuper. Je lui avait raconté que je devais partir et que là ou j'allais je ne pouvais le porter. Ce qui n'est pas faux dans le fond …

Ma petite boule de poils … c'était la seule chose qu'il me restait, et c'était la seule chose qui me retenait sur cette terre aussi. L'abandonner avait été très difficile pour moi. Mais qu'aurais-je pu lui apporter alors que je n'étais même pas capable de m'occuper de moi même?

Un autre coup à la porte retentissait. Mais encore une fois je ne levais pas la tête. N'allaient-ils donc jamais me laisser en paix ?

Une tête blonde passait lentement l'entrebâillement de la porte, c'était un homme à peine plus vieux que moi si je voyais bien.

Il resta un moment à me regarder puis finalement me demanda s'il pouvait entrer. Quel médecin demandait à ses patients s'il pouvait entrer ?

Je quittais des yeux la vitre et aussi lentement que je le pouvais, pour ne pas trop souffrir, je tournais ma tête vers mon interlocuteur.

Il réitéra sa question, et voyant qu'encore une fois je ne répondais pas, il entra en s'excusant.

**Je ne suis pas médecin, enfin si mais pas là en faite. Enfin oui ici mais pas maintenant … oh mon Dieu je dois vous donner mal à la tête ****à force … Je suis désolé je me présente docteur, enfin … Monsieur Cullen, Carlisle Cullen ou juste Carlisle en faite … **

Il avait débité ça à une allure très vive et sa timidité maladive me donnait le tournis. Je voulais être seule. Sans plus de cérémonie je retournais mon regard vers la contemplation de l'extérieur.

Mais il ne se découragea pas, au contraire. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la chaise à côté de mon lit pour s'y assoir.

Il continua de me parler en m'expliquant les raisons de sa visite. Au fond de moi quelque chose se serra à l'évocation de mon arrivée ici, mais je ne laissais rien transparaitre, je ne voulais pas de sa pitié.

Il resta un long moment mais il baillait sans cesse. Au moment ou je cru qu'il allait se décrocher la mâchoires, il céda enfin et se retira. Je pouvais enfin retrouver le calme que j'aspirais …

**Point de vue extérieur **

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que chaque jour Carlisle passait voir Esmée. Mais elle n'avait jamais décrocher un mot. Carlisle commençait à désespérer et une partie de lui pensait même à abandonner l'idée que ça arriverait … mais l'autre partie s'accrochait à ces petits moments qu'il passait avec elle.

Chaque jour il lui racontait ce qu'il se passait dans les rues, ou lui lisait un livre. Une fois même il lui avait fait écouter de la musique, mais en voyant ses larmes couler il comprit que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi maladroit, et ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser puisqu'elle ne lui disait rien.

La date de sortie n'était pas encore fixée. Personne n'était venue réclamer quoi que ce soit sur Esmée, et son silence avait alerté ses médecins qui la faisait suivre psychologiquement.

Mais même avec les psychologues elle restait silencieuse.

Personne n'avait encore réussit à percer le mystère de cette femme. Pourquoi avait elle voulu se suicider ? D'où venait elle ? Que faisait elle ? … tant de questions sans réponses.

Et Carlisle n'en était pas moins inquiet. Même si égoïstement une partie de lui était heureux de ne pas être le seul devant qui elle ne parlait pas, il aurait aimé en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

Carlisle venait de terminer sa journée et comme à son habitude il se rendait dans la chambre d'Esmée. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas, il toquait à la porte puis entra.

En regardant sur le lit il n'y vit personne. Le lit n'était pas fait, ce qui voulait donc dire qu'elle était restée dans l'hôpital, mais à priori pas dans sa chambre.

L'inquiétude commença à s'emparer de lui. Où était elle ? Le seul endroit ou elle pouvait être si ce n'est dans sa chambre était dans le bloc opératoire. Car de ce qu'il pouvait la connaître, elle n'était pas en état de sortir seule de la chambre.

Soudain un bruit sur le sol attira son attention. Sa vue étant cachée par le lit, il fit le tour pour y trouver Esmée, allongée sur le sol.

**Madame Masen ? Pourquoi êtes vous par terre ?**

Bien entendu il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de quand même lui parler.

Il s'abaissa pour la prendre dans ses bras, et sans qu'il s'y attende, elle se mit à pleurer.

**Vous … vous avez mal quelque part ?**

Elle gigota la tête lentement de droite à gauche. Carlisle n'en revenait pas, elle venait de lui répondre.

**Je vais vous remettre dans votre lit si … si vous êtes d'accord.**

L'espace d'un instante Esmée ne bougea pas, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre.

Cet homme venait depuis son entrée dans l'hôpital la voir dans sa chambre. Mainte et une fois il aurait pu lui faire du mal et pourtant il n'avait eu de cesse d'être gentil et patient devant son silence. Mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance et se confier dans ses bras ?

N'allait-il pas en profiter comme son agresseur ? Esmée, toujours la tête dans ses questions, vrilla son regard dans celui de Carlisle. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit mal. Il n'y avait que tendresse et bonté, tout ce qu'elle ne méritait pas et il le lui donnait.

Toujours aussi lentement, elle agita sa tête de haut en bas.

Carlisle fut surprit mais il ne le montra pas. Sachant qu'elle souffrait le martyre, il passa doucement un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre derrière son dos.

À son contacte Esmée s'était contractée ce qui lui arracha un cris de douleur.

**Je suis désolé.**

Mais il n'était pas désolé simplement pour la douleur qu'il venait de lui infliger. Carlisle venait de comprendre pourquoi Esmée était dans cet état là, pourquoi elle ne supportait pas qu'un homme entre en contact avec elle et pourquoi elle se muait dans un silence.

Il fut alors désolé de ne pas avoir comprit plus tôt …

Ne laissant rien transparaitre, il lui fit un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant et la souleva du sol pour la déposer dans son lit. Aussitôt qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était bien installée il se recula, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Esmée.

Pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il savait désormais, Carlisle trouva une excuse pour partir. Non pas qu'elle le dégoutait, bien au contraire, mais il était bien trop énerver pour rester là.

Il ne désirait qu'une chose. En apprendre plus sur l'identité de cette personne et lui faire autant de mal qu'elle en avait reçu.

Il récupéra ses affaires puis se dirigea vers la porte quand une voix retentit dans son dos.

**Merci …**

Choqué, il se retourna vivement pour voir Esmée le regarder. Sans un mot de plus, il lui fit un sourire puis sortie de la chambre le cœur aussi léger qu'il pouvait être malgré les circonstances.

Au fond de lui, il comprit qu'une autre vie commençait …


End file.
